


Splat

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Series: From Volleyball to Beyond [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Future Fic, I had a sudden need to write Kuroo being drunk and his boyfriends dealing with it, M/M, Multi, Short, Slice of Life, They're cat parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou waved him off, “I’ll love me p… pl-plenty.” Wakatoshi snorted, shaking his head at him. “Yous stahp it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splat

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say other than I laughed at the thought of Kuroo having a rough week at work and getting smashed at the end of the work week. Kuroo is a very cuddly drunk and that may lead to some hands in places... but no sexy times. I'm sorry. 
> 
> (I'm writing KuroTsukki omegaverse sexy times still inbetween studying for exam and projects. I'm taking weekend classes for two weeks so my writing has been a lot less... this is the last weekend of it THANK GOD. Ughhh, i'm so tired I've down so much caffeine and its only a monday)

The man’s hand extended towards his face, tanned fingers shaking as he stretched and _stretched_ in an effort to touch him. Kei could only assume this drunken fool he called a lover was attempting to caress his face, much like how he’d do while _not_ under the influence of substances. But Kei would be incorrect; when his shaky finger finally made contact with his face it was to poke his nose and giggle.

“Boop,” the grown man snickered, leaning back into the couch they were resting upon.

Nothing was wrong with a good drink (or more) to break in the weekend after pulling fifteen hours of overtime this week. Really, being a lawyer working for the Crown in criminal cases wasn’t pretty. It was long hours, the pay wasn’t the best compared to defense attorneys or even in different sectors of the law.

“Tetsurou,” the man on Kei’s other side chastised, his lap overflowing with their five cats. Wakatoshi alternated between each cat, paying special attention to his personal favourite of the bunch. The pride of cats purred up a storm, the man’s voice at times even drowned out by the sound.

It was one of those lucky, and _rare_ , times that their three roommates had all left (Akashi and Bokuto visiting Akashi’s grandmother in the country and Kenma went over to help Kageyama and Hinata pack before Hinata would move into the house). It’ll be the last time until they moved out, and into their own place that they’ve been negotiating for, that they’ll be able to enjoy the quiet.

It also happened to be met with a drunken Tetsurou who just tended to up his already cuddle need while intoxicated. The man in question seemed to purr, face breaking out into a pleased and content look. “I love yous,” his golden eyes crinkled, smiling like the human cat that he was.

“You won’t love yourself tomorrow,” Kei replied without skipping a beat. He’ll complain and scold him, roll his eyes all tomorrow until he returned to a functioning adult but both he and Wakatoshi would gladly care for him. Even if it was just an evening like this, both would rather their lover indulge while he was with them (and safe at home) than go out with his number of friends or work partners.

They’ve all been scrambling lately with work, with grad school and part-time jobs. It’s been, what feels like, forever since they just put on a movie and just lay spread out upon the couch without the need to talk—just touch and silently enjoy the comforts of the other.

Tetsurou waved him off, “I’ll love me p… pl-plenty.” Wakatoshi snorted, shaking his head at him. “Yous stahp it!” Tetsurou leaned towards them… he leaned further, and _further_ , eyes widening slightly as he tipped further than expected and continued to tip. “Ooooh,” he drawled out, collapsing into a small mountain of cats. The fur balls scattered, jumping out of Wakatoshi’s hold when two startled and the rest followed. “Mm s’rry.”

He had face planted right into Wakatoshi’s lap before dragging his face down to nuzzle at the man’s crotch. “‘ello~~” he drawled, muffled by the fabric of his sleep pants. The man jerked, his large hand planting itself against the side of his head before pushing him away.

Ah the horny stage. He had slipped his hand down the back of Kei’s PJs earlier that evening, back when he was at a lesser stage of drunkenness. Their relationship only really had one solid rule to it—not sex while drunk. A few drinks with a meal or amongst friends; that was fine. But the state that Tetsurou was drinking himself to that evening (or when Wakatoshi had a big win or a big loss, or even when Kei had anything more than three drinks of ‘cause Kei was a very hands-y drunk) they had laid a solid line not to cross.

No matter _what_ the drunkard tried to state otherwise (read: **Kei** , and in rarity, Tetsurou).

Tetsurou whined, “Tsukki didn’t want any, now ‘Toshi!” The man groaned, rolling onto his back to pout up at both of them. “Meeeaaaann~~~!!” Kei glared down at the body laid out across his lap, teeth clicking together before he gave the man a shove off the couch and onto the floor. “Keiii!!!!” Tetsurou cried out in a long pathetic whine.

Wakatoshi sighed standing up from the couch. “I’ll put him to bed.”


End file.
